Finding Elizabeth
by BloomisMine613
Summary: 17 year old Jackie Jones finally gets the excitement she was looking for. She runs into Will Turner in his blacksmith shop, and watches Elizabeth get kidnapped right before her eyes. Now, Jackie unites with Jack, Will, and a boy named Vincent to save her.
1. Jackie

Jackie Jones walked across the surface. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out after 5:30, but she didn't care. She was 17 years old. She felt that she was old enough to make her own choices with out her parents, making choices for her. When Jackie thought about her lack of freedom, it angered her. She usually had no choice but to keep her emotions bottled up inside, because if she expressed them, she was afraid she would get scolded.

Jackie secretly dreamed of being a pirate. To sail the seas on a huge ship, to control a crew, to know other people besides her parents. (Who she barely knew)

Jackie felt as though she had nobody to talk to but herself. She had no friends, and she couldn't talk to her family because she felt as though they didn't care what she said. Her parents were too busy fighting with eachother. Sometimes she had the urge to kill herself.

Jackie had a very boring life. She just finished school, which gave her nothing whatsoever to do, her parents are barely making any money, which gives them very little to eat, she had no siblings, and nothing fun to do around the house. The only thing she could do, was dream of being a pirate.

"I wonder what it would be like to have an exciting life..." She said to herself. She gazed out to the sea. "The sea inspires me...to try to follow me dreams...if I can." She thought to herself for a minute. "No..I'll never be able to live that dream...so why do I even bother dreaming it? I'm only getting my hopes up." She put her hands in her pockets, tilted her head down, pulled her hat down, covering her eyes, and trailed home.

"Jackie Mary Jane Jones, where have you been?!" Jackie's mother, Annie shouted, as Jackie walked in the the door.

"Calm down mother." Jackie said. "You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

"Jackie, this is not funny! You know you aren't allowed out of the house after 5:30! You didn't even tell us you left! Something could have happened to you, and we wouldn't of known about it!"

"Oh stop mother, you and father wouldn't even care! You want me out of the house because now that I am out of school, I'M USELESS!" Jackie scremed. "I have nothing to live for mother! And I have lost my desire to!" Jackie sobbed, and stomped to her room.

Annie had a combonation of heartbreak, and anger. Jackie had never shown signs of depression. She had to realize that her good little angel was gone, replaced by a young woman.


	2. The Job

Jackie was sobbing for an hour straight now. She remembered that she used to be so close to her parents. Not anymore.

"It's not fair!" She sobbed. She pushed her thick blonde hair out of her face. "Why can't I be a pirate? Why can't my family have a lot of money? Why don't I have anything to live for?" She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly wiped the tears off of her face as she heard someone knocking on her door. She finished wiping her tears and getting herself together and went to open the door. But before she could get there, her father, Sebastian, opened the door, walked into her room, and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for waiting, O' Patient One!" Jackie hissed at her father. "And I don't want to be bothered right now! Can you please go away?!"

"Now now, don't use that tone with me, Jackie Jones!" Said Sebastian, his eyes widened. "Don't you give me that look either, your going to get it!" He approached his daughter, slowly.

"Get away dad! I don't need some stupid lecture! Nor do I want one..." Jackie said, moving away from her father.

"I'm not here to lecture you, Jackie. I'm here to talk to you. Your mother told me what you said and we want to know how you feel. We have to realize, that you are very independant. We are just used to you being very close and attached to us when you were younger."

"Dad, I'm not as young as I used to be! I'm 17 not 7! And it's hard to get you and Mom to understand how I feel, and I get...frustrated! I feel like I'm old enough to make my own choices!

"I know, and I'm sorry. And I know you have nothing to do around the house."

"EXACTLY! This is why my life is so boring! I have nothing to live for! I have no friends, nothing to do, I don't have a spouse...I don't know what to do!" Jackie started to cry again.

Sebastian patted Jackie on the back. "Well, I have an idea..but I don't know if you would want to do it...why don't you try and look for a job? I know that a young blacksmith is looking for assistance at the old warehouse downtown."

Jackie immediatly perked up at that idea. "Father! That's a wonderful idea!" She squealed. She hugged and kissed her dad. "What's the blacksmith's name?"

"A young William Turner..something or other." Said Sebastian, impressed with himself for cheering Jackie up. "You know where he is, in that old warehouse that we pass by every now and then."

"Yes! Thank you father!" Jackie said.."Oh...but I can't go know...it's 7:00!"

"I'll explain to your mother." Sebatian said, smiling.

"Thank you father!" She kissed her father, and ran out the door.


	3. Meeting Will and Elizabeth is gone

Jackie walked downtown. It was getting a little dark out. She was looking for Will's blacksmith shop. She found the old warehouse, wondering if it was too late to be there. The lights were on, and 2 men were in there, talking. One able bodied with thick brown hair wrapped up in a ponytail, the other was younger, he looked about Jackie's age, with sandy blonde hair that he constantly had to push out of his face, he was skinny and bony. Not that muscular. Jackie was hesitant to knock on the door, but she knew she had to if she wanted to get out of her great depression. She knocked on the door. She could see the 2 men glaring at her through the window. After a few seconds, the one with the thick brown hair opened the door. He looked a little alarmed.

"Hello...I'm here about the job offer..." Jackie said, she could hear the shaking in her voice. The man seemed to be inspecting her as she talked.

The man looked relieved. "Oh..thank God...sorry if I looked a little worried back there. The East India Trading Company is after me...can't be too cautious."

"Well I'm not with them..I'm against them...I support pirates." Jackie said, smiling.

"Well then, pleased to make your accquaintance. I'm Will Turner." The man said. "Please come in." Jackie followed him in.

"We aren't used to women applying for a job...here" Will said. "By the way. I forgot to ask, what's your name..and why do you want a job here?"

"My name is Jackie Jones...My father suggested that I get a job here because I just finished school...so there's nothing to do around the house."

"Well then, welcome..." Will looked out the window. He turned around with expression of horror on his face. "It's the East India Trading Company! Hide!"

"What? No! I don't want to hide!" Jackie shouted, a little annoyed.

"You must! If they find one of us, they will kill us all! Besides, what can we do? Nothing...yet! We have no allies, it's just us!" Will said, and pulled Jackie down behind the conveyer belt.

Men from the East India Trading Company kicked down the door, came in, and searched for Will, with Elizabeth trailing behind them in handcuffs, crying. 2 men were holding her to make sure she didn't escape. Elizabeth turned around, and spotted Will.

"Will!" She mouthed. She started to pull herself out of the men's arms, trying to escape.

"No you don't, missy" The man said, with an evil smirk on his face. "Your not going anywhere!"

"No! Let me go! You won't get away with this!!! NO!" Elizabeth screamed, crying.

Will wanted to rescue her, but he knew there was no use. He just stayed in hiding.

Eventually the Company ended their search, thinking that Will wasn't in there.

"Thank God!'' Will sighed with relief. "Elizabeth...where did they take her?"

"Who was that girl? And why is the East India Trading Company looking for you?" Jackie asked, a little confused with the situation.

"She was Elizabeth, the governer's daughter...and my fiancee. The East Inda Trading Company is looking for me because we helped a pirate named Jack Sparrow...Captain Jack Sparrow, I mean. He said, shaking his head and smiling a little. "And associating with anyone convivted of piracy, aiding a person conviced of piracy, or being a pirate..is against the laws. And as I said, we assisted Captain Sparrow. And he's a pirate."

Jackie was impressed. She thought it seemed exciting to even socialize with a pirate. The boy with the skinny body came out, shaking.

"Oh, Jackie I want you to meet Vincent Robins. He works here too. Just started last week." Will said.

"Pleased to meet you." Vincent said, extending his hand.

"Jackie Jones." Jackie said, grabbing his hand. "Um...Will...what are we doing about...Elizabeth?"

"Getting her back!" Will said, grabbing some swords. "Take these, you will need them." He said, tossing a sword to each of them. "We have to go to meet someone...Jack Sparrow. He will know where she is!"


	4. Setting Off

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked Will and Vincent.

Will didn't reply. He just kept walking.

"I have no idea...Will won't talk at all and he didn't tell us before...Will...hello?" Vincent said, questionably.

Jackie thought Will and Vincent were nice guys, but she just didn't fully trust them. She couldn't believe she was even with them. It was exciting! An exciting moment for her? That was crazy. Eveything was right about it. Except---

"Oh no! My parents!" Jackie shouted, alarmed. Will and Vincent looked back at her. She started to explain, "I only came out for the job offer. My parents will probably think you kidnapped me, Wi--"

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it later..." Will said, cutting her off, "Unless you want to go home...of course that's fine...but if you do stay, you will be in a lot of danger."

The word danger gave Jackie a chill going up her spine. But it was exciting. She might never have an oppurtunity like this again. She wasn't going to blow it. "I-I-I'll stay..." Jackie said, hesitantly.

"Thanks Jackie, your very brave." Will said, smiling. "We have to make it to the surface of the ocean. It's the only way we can find Jack."

"Listen Will, d-don't you think that Jack could be anywhere? Do you REALLY think that he would be here now? Are you REALLY positive?" Vincent asked, seeming to be questioning Will's knowledge.

Will didn't respond, again. He was too preoccupied thinking about Elizabeth. How happy they could have been if he told her he loved her before. They kept walking and Will saw a familiar man on the docks, tieing a rope around a large ship. The man, was Jack Sparrow. They continued to walk towards him.

"Jack! It's you! I'm so happy to see you!" Will said, actually very happy.

"Ech...It's the eunich again. What do you want now? Have you come because you need help finding your woman, YET AGAIN?" Jack responded, a little annoyed.

"Actually, yes Jack. I need your help again. Elizabeth was kidnapped and I don't know where they went. Can you please help, one more time, like old times? Please?"

"Who is he?" Jackie asked Vincent, hoping he would know. "Is that a real Pirate?"

"It's Jack Sparrow, and yes, he is a pirate...In my opinion, the best pirate out there." Vincent replied.

As Will and Jack talked, he couldn't help but to notice Jackie and Vincent behind Will. "Now, who are those two young ones behind you?"

"Oh err...Jackie, and Vincent. They agreed to help." Will replied

"I will not help you if those two annoying little brats are going to be on the ship with us. And besides, as Gibbs said," He said, looking at Jackie, "It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship."

Jackie couldn't contain herself. She had to plead to let them go on. This could be the adventure of a lifetime. "Please, mate! We don't do no harm and will be no bother!" She said, trying to talk like a pirate.

Jack still didn't want them on. "Absolutely not! I hate children! Besides, your pirate dialouge is grotesque. I will not have THAT on my ship!" He turned to Will, "Besides, I don't trust this bumbling oaf here! He tried to take over me _Pearl_!"

"And I still don't trust you, but I want Elizabeth back!"

"I see no profit in it for me!"

"What if...If we get caught, I'll take the blame for everything, so you can go free!" Will, replied, actually lieing.

Jack thought deeply. "Fine! But if those kids get too annoying, they are going the hell overboard!"

"Deal" Will replied and they shook hands. They got on the _Pearl_ and started to sail off, to look for Elizabeth.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
